<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Detention by captainkippen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28193667">Detention</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainkippen/pseuds/captainkippen'>captainkippen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>JATP Secret Santa 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Julie and The Phantoms (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Detention, Enemies to Friends, Friendship, Gen, Pre-Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:52:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,575</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28193667</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainkippen/pseuds/captainkippen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Flynn and Carrie learn to be friends... one detention at a time.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Flynn &amp; Carrie Wilson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>JATP Secret Santa 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2065386</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>jatpdaily secret santa 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Detention</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a secret santa gift for <a href="https://jatp-headcannon-theories.tumblr.com/">jatp-headcannon-theories</a> over on tumblr. A big thanks to <a href="https://jatp-daily.tumblr.com/">jatp-daily</a> for organising!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>i.</b>
</p><p>It's not the first time that things have gotten a little dramatic between Carrie and Flynn, but it is the first time it's landed them both in detention. All for disrupting a boring (and slightly gross) biology class. They sit on opposite ends of the room, stewing in a stormy silence and resolutely not looking at one another. Boredom drags the hour out and Flynn watches as the minute hand on the clock moves like it's being pulled through molasses, tapping her pen against the desk idly as she waits.</p><p>"Would you stop that?" Carrie finally snaps. "You're driving me crazy."</p><p>"Newsflash, demon, you were already crazy, " she snarks back.</p><p>They glare at one another for a moment before returning to ignoring one another.</p><p>Flynn waits for a moment and then, maybe just a little bit deliberately starts tapping her pen again. She bites down on a grin as Carrie sucks in a sharp breath of irritation.</p><p>Three... two... one…</p><p>"Would you <em>shut up! </em>"</p><p>The pen stills. "I'm not even saying anything!"</p><p>"No, you're tapping!"</p><p>Flynn snorts. "Don't be ridiculous, Carrie. I don't even know how to tapdance."</p><p>Carrie doesn't laugh. She narrows her eyes, nostrils flaring, and the urge to giggle begins to bubble up in Flynn's chest.</p><p>"You know what I mean. Stop it!"</p><p>"Settle girls, settle," says Mr Anderson noncommittally from the front of the room. His face is hidden behind an upright book on the desk. Flynn is pretty sure he's been napping.</p><p>Flynn offers Carrie a politely baffled look as if she doesn't have a clue what she’s talking about, and the two of them lapse back into silence once more. This is way better than watching the clock. Flynn wishes Julie was here to see Carrie's face. Another couple of minutes go by, Flynn waiting patiently as Carrie inspects her nails, and then…</p><p><em> Tap. Tap. Taptaptap </em>…</p><p>They manage almost thirty seconds before Carrie explodes.</p><p>"Right! That's it!" She all but launches herself across the room, knocking her chair back and startling Mr Anderson into jerking upright. Flynn cackles, jumping out of her chair and dancing away as Carrie comes for her.</p><p>"You're so annoying!"</p><p>"If you didn't wanna be annoyed then you shouldn't have got us both stuck in detention!"</p><p>"Girls, stop!" cries Mr Anderson.</p><p>They ignore him. Flynn knocks a desk sideways as Carrie lunges at her again.</p><p>"We wouldn't even be in detention if you hadn't thrown a dead frog at me!</p><p>"I wouldn't have had to throw the frog if you weren't being such a bitch about Julie's hair!"</p><p>"Enough!" Mr Anderson shouts, looking slightly crazed at his wit’s end. "Out! Get out both of you and leave me in peace!"</p><p>Well, at least antagonising Carrie is good for something, Flynn thinks as she grabs her bag. Both getting into and out of detention. Carrie seems to be thinking the same thing. They're both smirking as they walk out, but neither says a word.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>ii.</b>
</p><p>The second time they end up in detention together, it's not their fault. At least, that's what Flynn maintains to her parents later that night. If it wasn't for the faculty's medieval ideas about what girls should and shouldn't wear to school, then there would have been a problem in the first place.</p><p>"Why did you help me?" Carrie asks twenty minutes into the uncomfortable silence Flynn has been working hard to foster. She glances sideways at hers and shrugs.</p><p>"It's a stupid rule. We all have shoulders."</p><p>It’s true. While usually less inclined to side with Carrie on anything, Flynn hadn’t been about to sit there and let what was happening go down without saying something. Their creep of a math teacher – a sub, no less – had tried to give her a dress code violation for wearing a tank top. He’d said the shirt was a <em> distraction</em>. Flynn had opened her mouth to argue without thinking about it</p><p>“Anyways, it’s like a billion degrees outside,” Flynn mutters. “Are we supposed to wear sweaters in this heat just because some grown-ass old man can’t keep his eyes to himself? No way.”</p><p>She can’t wait to tell her parents why she got detention. There will be hell to pay for the school later on.</p><p>"Well... thanks."</p><p>Carrie sounds like she's in pain as she forces the words out. Flynn grins to herself. Who knew demons had manners?</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>iii.</b>
</p><p>The third detention is… a surprise. To say the least. Mostly because, much like the last, Flynn doesn’t think either of them can be blamed. In fact, she’s actually <em>grateful </em>for how it came about. Like any teenager, there are a lot of things Flynn likes about high school, but there are a lot of things she can’t stand too. Rumours are one of those things. Or, more specifically, rumours about <em>her</em>. Being the centre of attention is cool when it’s for something fun like music, but not so much when it’s a result of a jealous classmate making up nasty gossip about you.</p><p>“Who would even believe that?” Carrie grumbles as they trudge into the room. She’s still rubbing her arm and Flynn suspects a pretty nasty bruise will start blooming across the skin where she got hit soon. “As if <em>you </em>know how to talk to guys. Let alone do… <em> that </em>with them.”</p><p>She looks disgusted at the prospect. Flynn opens her mouth to argue but then decides that maybe the three ghost-boys and Carrie’s ex-boyfriend don’t make for the strongest case with regards to her prowess in the flirting department. She can’t even bring herself to be offended really, she’s still too shocked by the fact that Carrie <em>actively stepped in to defend her in a fight</em>.</p><p>“God, this is going to be a nightmare to cover up,” Carrie continues to complain, looking down at her arm. “I have a show tomorrow night. My outfit doesn’t have <em>sleeves. </em>”</p><p>“You didn’t have to help me, you know,” Flynn points out. “I can hold my own.”</p><p>She shrugs, pointedly not looking at Flynn.</p><p>“Yeah, well, Janis Mitchel is an a-hole anyway,” she says. “Somebody needed to knock her off her high horse. And I didn't need you holding that whole dress-code thing over me."</p><p>She folds her arms and looks away.</p><p>Flynn gives her a long look and thinks, for the first time, that maybe Carrie isn't as much of a demon as she pretends to be. She smiles to herself as they sit, two desks closer than usual, and flips open a notepad to doodle. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>iv.</b>
</p><p>By detention number four, they’re sitting next to each other. Mr Anderson is in charge again and eyes them warily as they pass a game of hangman back and forth silently. It’s a little bit weird, Flynn thinks, but hey! Better than spending the entire hour bored out of her mind. She wants to ask Carrie what kind of perfume she’s wearing, it smells amazing, but they’re not there yet.</p><p><em> Yet, </em> she huffs. When did they become a ‘yet’?</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>v.</b>
</p><p>In the end, it’s Carrie who tips them over the edge. Looking back on it later, Flynn will laugh as she realises it was a surprise to everybody except her when Carrie snapped at a couple of their classmates in the middle of English for trash-talking <em> Julie and the Phantoms</em>. Julie’s face had been priceless as she’d turned around to look at Flynn, all wide-eyed and confused. But it had been a long time coming.</p><p>Their teacher hadn’t appreciated both of them interrupting her lesson to snipe about jealous losers – the faculty, it seems, have had enough of Flynn and Carrie all together this semester – and it lands them a quick half an hour detention after school. </p><p>Flynn will deny it if asked, but… she’s <em>maybe </em>looking forward to it just a little. </p><p>“You totally freaked Jules out by defending her,” she snorts as they sit down.</p><p>Carrie shrugs, examining her fingernails nonchalantly in that way which Flynn has learned means she cares more than she wants to show.</p><p>“It’s true though, those guys <em>are </em>jealous losers,” she replies. “Everybody with working ears can tell Julie’s band is going somewhere. It’s not <em>her </em>fault that those guys are totally tone-deaf. They should get over it.”</p><p>“Okay, who are you and what have you done with Carrie Wilson?” Flynn grins.</p><p>Carrie just rolls her eyes. </p><p>“Talent recognises talent, Flynn. I know I can a diva, but it doesn’t mean I’m <em>blind</em>. And… Julie worked hard. She deserves some attention. I know that.”</p><p>There’s a strained pause that lasts just a second too long, and Flynn makes a decision.</p><p>“You know… the band is playing a show downtown this weekend,” she says casually. “You could come with me to watch... if you want.”</p><p>Carrie raises an eyebrow.</p><p>“You don’t have to.” Flynn shrugs and looks back at her work. “But I think Julie would like it if you did.”</p><p>“She would?”</p><p>“Uh-huh. And… well, I would too.”</p><p>“...”</p><p>“...”</p><p>“Fine. But you better pick me up, I’m not walking there on my own.”</p><p>Flynn laughs and tears out a fresh piece of paper for their next game of hangman. The ‘yet’ was inevitable, she thinks, and maybe this weekend she’ll finally ask Carrie about her perfume. Carrie’s hand presses lightly against hers as they rest their arms on the desks they’ve pushed together. And if goosebumps travel up Flynn’s arm in response, neither of them says anything about it.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>